


Derek's Getting His Meet Cute, Damnit!

by TobytheWise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, POV Derek, Socially Awkward Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Derek is not a creepy weirdo that watches his neighbor from afar because he cannot get the nerve to actually be spontaneous and strike up a conversation like a ‘normal’ human being -Laura’s words, not his!Except maybe he is that creepy guy because he just watched his neighbor walk into his house after fighting with the front door, drop all of his school supplies on the kitchen table, and then try to leave the house through his bedroom window.Or the one where Derek just wants his damn meet cute with his adorable idiot neighbor.





	Derek's Getting His Meet Cute, Damnit!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Torque to Size Ratio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913710) by [NadiaHart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart/pseuds/NadiaHart). 



> This story is inspired by [Torque to Size Ratio by the amazing NadiaHart. Make sure you go over there and read that story first which is Stiles' POV before indulging in Derek's sweet, innocent (yet baffling) point of view :)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913710)

It’s a complete and utter coincidence that Derek sees Stiles walk into his house. He will swear up and down that he was  _ not _ sitting at his window waiting for his unfairly attractive neighbor to come home. Derek is  _ not _ a creepy weirdo that watches his neighbor from afar because he cannot get the nerve to actually be spontaneous and strike up a conversation like a ‘normal’ human being -Laura’s words, not his! 

Except maybe he is that creepy guy because he just watched his neighbor walk into his house after fighting with the front door, drop all of his school supplies on the kitchen table, and then try to leave the house through his bedroom window. 

Derek watches with wide eyes as the window literally closes on the poor guy.

“What the hell are you doing you adorable idiot?” Derek whispers to himself, staring at where Stiles is dangling from the window. He’s literally hanging from the window. His arms flail wildly as a string of creative curses leaves his mouth that make even Derek flinch regardless of the fact that he used to live with Cora.

The way Stiles is angled out of the window, his head almost touching the ground, looks incredibly uncomfortable and Derek knows he should rush out there to help but he doesn’t wanna be the creepy guy that makes Stiles feel embarrassed. 

Derek groans with indecisiveness. He can either run out there and help Stiles out of the window or he can wait it out, see if Stiles can wiggle himself free and avoid some embarrassment. 

After a few minutes of watching the poor kid wiggle and thrust against the window with no luck, Derek resigns himself into helping out. Right before leaving through the door, Derek stops, paces back and forth a few times weighing his pros and cons. 

“Fuck,” he murmurs to himself. This is a no win situation. Why can’t he just be spontaneous and  _ nice _ . He just wants a simple meet cute, as Cora would tease, where he can be the ‘normal’ guy that catches the eyes of the attractive, flaily neighbor. With a final huff, Derek squares his shoulders and leaves his house. 

“Fuckity, fuck, fuck!” Stiles yells, still flailing. His hips thrusting up as Stiles tries to dislodge the window with his lower back. The motion instantly draws Derek’s attention and his entire body warms. He’s such a freaking perv. 

Stiles’ shirt is slid down, dangling at his neck and armpits showing off his smooth, muscular back. If that wasn’t bad enough, the kid is wearing athletic shorts that have also slid down so Derek has an eyeful of Stiles’ thighs, which look like Stiles keeps in well shape. Derek is momentarily memorized by their flex and bend as Stiles continues to try and work his way out. 

“This stupid fucking building is going to be the death of me and then I’m going to haunt every single person who tries to live in this god forsaken place until they also die and then we’ll be an entire fucking town of ghost people living in this stupid fucking place!”

Derek snaps out of his thoughts, which may have consisted of licking up every single drop of sweat currently moving down Stiles’ back, at the sound of Stiles’ voice. 

“Need some help?” Derek blurts out, not really knowing how to go about helping. 

Stiles looks up as best as he can, stretching his long neck out further, giving Derek all sorts of thoughts about biting, licking, and marking that gorgeous stretch of skin. 

“Nah,” Stiles says, wrinkling his upturned nose in the most adorable way. Too bad Derek can’t sit and appreciate it. “I’m doing  _ just _ fine. Got this totally under control.” After a pause Stiles yells, “of course I need some help, dumbass. Come open this deathtrap before the house decides to literally eat me!”

Derek’s face turns bright red all the way up to his ears. Thankfully Stiles’ head is already back down so he can’t witness Derek’s stammering in embarrassment. Again he thinks, ‘why couldn’t we just have a simple fairy tail meeting like in the books and on tv?’

Derek slowly approaches where Stiles is laid, awkwardly trying to figure out how in the hell he’s going to reach the window in order to open it. “I’m just, umm, gonna open the window,” he grunts out, slowly walking  _ over _ Stiles. He is literally straddling his neighbor right now, who he’s been crushing on for so long. Derek wants to die. If he’s lucky the house will eat  _ him _ and put him out of his misery.

He looks down, which was the worst thing he could have done in this moment because his dick decides now is the time to get rock hard, seeing Stiles sprawled out between his legs. He quickly jimmies the window open and Stiles slithers to the ground below.

“Fuck,” Stiles grunts as he rolls over, still between Derek’s legs! His shirt is still bunched up under his armpits, showing off the most delicious treasure trail that Derek’s ever seen and his mind instantly wants to see just how far it goes down. His lean stomach muscles clench and Derek has to forcibly pull his eyes away. 

And in order to cover up how fucking turned on he is and just how deep his stupid crush goes, Derek does the one thing he always does. He gets broody and mad, jumping away from Stiles so he’s no longer towering over the kid.

“Thanks,” Stiles says, face gorgeously pink. Stiles quickly tries pulling his shirt down and somehow punches himself in the face. How can this kid be so adorable and precious while simultaneously be a danger to himself? Derek wants nothing more than to kiss exactly where his fist hit his own face, and then pull the shirt off rather than back on. But instead he grunts and walks back to his own house, leaving Stiles to figure out how to get back into his own house. 

“For fuck’s sake,” Derek grumbles to himself once he’s behind his own door. He bangs his head against the door a few times while thinking, ‘when will I figure my shit out? Why can’t I be more likeable and less…. Murdery?’

Which leads him to today. Where he is completely sprawled out on his front steps, waiting for Stiles to get home from school. Today’s the day, he tells himself yet again as he takes yet another swig from his Jack bottle. 

He  _ may _ have drank a  _ little _ more than he planned on but this is good. He’s feeling loosey goosey. This plan is gonna be great. He’s gonna have his motherfucking meet cute, damn it!

When Stiles gets home, he tries to get in his house only to be thwarted once again. Derek smiles because this is his shot! He can be cool! He can be  _ charming _ !

But then he opens his mouth and says, “you should kick it!” Damn, maybe he should have drank a little less before trying to woo someone. 


End file.
